


A Quiet Interlude

by Rainywriter



Series: The Devil Don't Live Here [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainywriter/pseuds/Rainywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Heat subsides, Jensen ponders his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction, and the characters portrayed within (while bearing familiar names and likenesses) are also completely fictional. This is not real and none of it ever happened.
> 
> Tagged as underage because where I live 16 is the legal age of consent. However, because there is an age difference of over 4 years Jensen could still be considered jail bait.

Jensen awoke to silence. Slowly, he blinked his eyes against the pale light that filtered through the venetian blinds on the window, bathing the room in a soft glow. It was so quiet. If he focused he could hear the gentle hum of electricity in the background, but more than that, Jensen felt himself again.  
  
The heat was gone. His breathing was deep and regular and his chest didn’t feel like he was about to explode.  The ache between his legs – demanding, insistent and seemingly never-ending – was gone. New sensations replaced the old. He lay on his back in Jared’s bed, although all that seemed like an odd fever dream, the bedspread under his hands. He could barely move his fingers, and his hands felt like they weighed ten pounds each, so he didn’t try to lift them.  He realized that even though he’d just woken up, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but he had to pee.  
  
He lay there like that for a few minutes, seriously considering trying to hold it but the pressure didn’t let up.  He pushed himself into a sitting position with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes, pushing his hair away from his face and thinking he needed to get a haircut.  He was naked, and he ran the palms of his hands down his thighs, trying to settle his mind – to reconcile that his body was once more  _his_ , under his control.  
  
He pushed himself to his feet with a groan and rubbed his eyes. He felt like he’d been sleeping for a long time.  Stumbling into the bathroom, he handled his business with no urge to relieve anything other than his bladder.  He turned to the basin to wash his hands and stared at his reflection.  
  
He’d lost weight. He was positively  _gaunt._  Dark shadows were forming under his eyes and his cheekbones were entirely too prominent. Even his lips seemed thinner.  He supposed he should have somewhat expected a little change, he’d been too caught up in the heat to have a proper meal. Jared had brought him fruits and water and vitamins – anything small that Jensen could eat without having to focus too much.  
  
Even now there was a little basket of grapes sitting on Jared’s nightstand.  He ate them all in a couple of minutes and then guzzled the bottle of water that sat next to the basket. A little refreshed, but still famished, Jensen put his clothes on and walked out of the bedroom, able to take in his surroundings properly for the first time.  
  
Jared’s apartment was a small one-bedroom / one bathroom affair with a galley kitchen, a tiny dining room, and a small living room with a couch and loveseat arranged in a corner. The only fancy thing in Jared’s apartment was a giant TV sitting on an entertainment stand.  A DVD was playing the menu on repeat, the sound turned down incredibly low. Jensen glanced at the clock that sat above the entryway to the kitchen.  
  
It was about six in the morning. Back home, his family would be rising from bed as well, doing their morning chores. Jensen suddenly missed them like a punch in the gut.  Maybe, if he could just talk to his parents, they’d let him come back.  He was still, technically, a virgin – that toy  _couldn’t_  count, right? – and as much as he like Jared, as much as he appreciated him, Jensen just wanted to go home.  
  
Speaking of Jared, Jensen now noticed that he was curled up on the couch, sound asleep and gently snoring. His long legs were tucked up as best he could, but he still nearly spilled off the edges. Jensen looked at him fondly, and felt his stomach flip.  Jensen’s heat was over. There was no reason for Jared to ever touch Jensen again.  Jensen felt a familiar stirring in his lower regions as he looked at Jared sleeping soundly on his couch. Maybe … maybe he could have this just one more time before he left.  And perhaps something mutually satisfying; Jensen knew that it wasn’t exactly fair to Jared to have to help Jensen out with his heat and get nothing in return.  
  
Well, not exactly  _nothing,_  Jensen suddenly remembered. There was one time, after Jared had slid the toy into Jensen that Jensen arched up, dragging Jared down to him in a surprising show of strength and pulling Jared’s mouth to his.  
  
“I wish it was you,” Jensen had said against Jared’s lips before kissing him desperately. In response Jared had groaned, the sound muffled by Jensen’s own mouth and he pressed his body tightly to Jensen’s. This time he’d been wearing only a loose pair of plaid pajama pants, and Jensen could feel the hard press of Jared’s cock against his. Jensen thrust up against Jared, letting Jared feel him.  
  
And that was when Jared had nearly lost it. Jared growled, deep in his throat and the kisses became something else – something more  _feral._  Pressed together from mouth to groin, the toy all but forgotten, they’d devoured each other mouths and Jensen couldn’t help the little hurt noises that forced themselves out of his throat, past his lips and against Jared’s.  
  
Things continued in this vein until the pressure coiled deep inside him burst and he came, crying out his pleasure still pressed so close to Jared, who was still thrusting against Jensen and wild with his own quest for release. The thought of Jared so impassioned, writhing on top of him made Jensen’s cock twitch as it struggled to respond to the sheer heat that thought generated.  
  
“Oh, God, Jensen,” Jared had breathed, his eyes squeezed shut and his forehead creased as if he was concentrating on saving the world and not about to come in his pants.  In that moment, Jensen wanted to be Jared’s forever.  
  
“Mark me,” Jensen demanded between kisses. “Make me yours.  _Own_ me.”  
  
Jared’s hips stuttered against Jensen and Jensen could feel warmth spread between them, adding to Jensen’s own spilling from only a moment earlier.  Jared collapsed on Jensen, breathing heavily.  It had started to get uncomfortable; Jared wasn’t exactly a lightweight.  
  
It was then Jared had pulled away, looking down at Jensen with an odd mix of emotions on his face.  
  
“I shouldn’t have done that,” Jared had said regretfully. He pushed himself up with his arms and scooted backwards on the bed, pausing just long enough to re-inflate the knot on Jensen’s toy, causing him to gasp.  
  
“Wait, Jared,” Jensen had tried but Jared made good on his escape, closing the door behind him as he entered the bathroom. Jensen had sighed and soon drifted to sleep, only to be woken again by the sweep of a cool cloth on his skin, cleaning him up and then handing him the same small bowl of grapes that had been on the nightstand.  
  
Jensen shook himself from his thoughts. Maybe he wouldn’t go home just yet.  
  
Maybe he’d see what Jared’s plans were first.  
  
It wasn’t like he could go home anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is likely to be an ongoing verse when I have time/inspiration. That being said, I'm open to prompts as to what you'd like to see next. Who knows, maybe it'll be like those old Choose-your-own adventure books, lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and commenting (or leaving kudos!). I really appreciate all of you taking time to read my story. :)


End file.
